In the course of the production or refurbishment of point machines the forces which are produced by the point machine finally have to be adjusted and tested. It is, inter alia, an objective that the forces which are generated by the point machine do not exceed or undershoot specific upper and lower limits, respectively. For this purpose, counterforces which correspond to the forces of the switch blade during later operation are applied to the point machine as a specimen while said point machine performs actuation procedures on the test bed. Furthermore, the test bed may also actively apply tensile forces to the specimen while the latter does not perform any actuation procedures. To this end, the point machine is placed on the test bed, is fastened thereto, connected to the testing system, tested, dismounted, and finally removed again.
The mechanical dimensions of the point machines vary very much, depending on the field of application, the manufacturer, and the development history. In external terms, the common feature of all point machines is the so-called throw bar, which transmits the linear motion and force of the drive to the switch blade, and (optionally) the so-called check bars, which likewise are connected to the switch blade and enable mechanical feedback of the blade position to the drive. For testing, the point machine is ideally fastened in the same manner as the former is later fastened to the tracks (in most instances by way of a plurality of screw connections). By virtue of the dissimilar external dimensions of the drives, the two movable components in relation to the fastening points of the point machine are located at dissimilar positions.
A variable test bench for point machines, which is composed of a basic module and replaceable testing modules, is known from the document “PT 10K Multi: variable test bench for point machines”, obtainable on the internet on Mar. 31, 2014 at http://www.probitron.de/fileadmin/pdf/datenblatt_multi.pdf. The basic module disposes of a hydraulic plant as a force generator, a controller, and measuring and safety technology. Individual testing modules which as per the depiction are each composed of one bench with rollers, and of position holders which are individually tailored to the point machine are available for various models of point machines. Adapting the coupling point between the specimen and the test-bed force generator is thus performed by mounting the specimen on a testing module which is individually tailored to the specimen.